From Riddle to Dark Lord: The Story of Tom Riddle
by Tookietookietookie
Summary: The story of Tom Marvolo Riddle, a seemingly ordinary boy who became the most infamous and feared Wizard in history. Beginning at his graduation from Hogwarts, and following all of the events that aided his transformation from teenage wizard to Dark Lord.
1. A Career After School

**-Chapter One-**

**A career after school**

* * *

Tom Riddle was a wizard, a very exceptional and powerful wizard despite his young age. He was currently eighteen years old, and after graduating near the top of his class from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was searching for a job. He looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time that morning, to recheck that he was well presented. His black hair was brushed back fashionably and tidily, his attractive and well built body was dressed in a dark grey suit, with a grey silk tie and a grey shirt with a black vest. He was not, he was ashamed to admit, a rich boy, he did not have a pureblood family that looked after him and showered him, instead he was an orphan, and a half blood to boot. He hated the foul muggle blood that tainted his own and was glad that his heritage was a rather unknown fact. Whilst at school he had been the Slytherin Head Boy, a house that prided itself on pureblood strength, and due to his silence and skill, almost all believed Tom was born of two magical parents.

It was to his old school, the school that had rescued him from his desolate life in the orphanage that he hated so very much, that Tom was returning to today, for a job interview. He forced a smile onto his face despite his nerves and nodded, happy with his appearance as he apparated to Hogsmeade and began the leisurely, comfortable and familiar walk to the castle where he was quite confident he would secure a job teaching. He had no great preference what it was that he would teach he enjoyed all his subjects and he was good at them all, though his favourites were no doubt defence against the dark arts and potions. Today he was applying for the Transfiguration Teaching position to take over from Albus Dumbledore, who was being promoted to Headmaster.

As Tom walked he looked around at the rolling snow covered hills and slopes that surrounded the walk and an all too rare smile touched his face as he relaxed into the only home that he had ever known, the only place where he had fitted in, felt happy and felt like he had a family. Here he had friends that loved him, admired him, looked up to him and treated him with great respect. Here there had always been teachers that looked out for him and wanted him to become something great, to achieve all the greatness that he could achieve and to have a good and happy life, these people had taken the place of the family he had never had, and he had felt more than slightly lost and very alone and extremely confused for the past six months that he had been away from the school. As he walked he noticed a woman walking up in front of him, she was tall and thin with tanned skin, light blue eyes and black hair that she had tied up in a bun, a black ribbon tied around it. She wore a long black dress and her robes over the top, and a pair of silver glasses hung from a cord around her neck, her face was slightly pointed and severe, a concentrated expression on her face. Tom quickened his pace and came up alongside her and smiled at her kindly,  
"Hello." He said simply with a smile, his hands in his pockets as he suavely strolled beside her, his grey eyes watching the way she reacted to his speech in order to read her, why she was there, what she wanted and what sort of a person she was. The woman looked at him, she was taller than him and thus she glanced at him down her nose with slight apprehension, before speaking in a strong welsh accent,  
"Hello there, Mr Riddle." Tom started, unable to hide his surprise as he realised that the woman knew who he was but he had no clue as to who she was, he paused and looked at her curiously, racking his brains to remember who she was and from where they knew each other.

As they continued to walk, both silently, it finally dawned on Tom who the woman was, her name, he was not positive on though he knew it started with M, perhaps Millicent, or Madeline, no it was a stronger name than that... Minerva, that was it, Minerva McGonagall, a Gryffindor student who had graduated several years ago. It had been almost ten minutes since the woman had spoken to him, and the pair had almost reached the castle but Tom spoke any way, not caring about how long it had been and how it may look.  
"McGonagall, are you here for a particular reason?" He asked, as they reached the stone path that led past the green houses towards the castle. McGonagall looked down at Tom once more,  
"Yes in fact I am. I am here to do an interview for the new teaching role, which I assume, Mr Riddle, from the look on your face, is the same reason that you are here at the school." Tom turned his face away and fiddled with his silver snake cufflinks, as he tried to keep the anger that was welling inside of him down. This woman was confident, and obviously very certain that it was she that would gain the position over himself; she was haughty, arrogant and no doubt conceited like most Gryffindor students, under the vain impression that she was the best. Tom did not talk to her again; instead he ignored her completely, and was happy when he was called into Dumbledore's office to be interviewed first.

It was Dumbledore who had come to the orphanage that day to tell Tom that he was a wizard, and because of that, the pair had a bond. They were not close, indeed Dumbledore was slightly wary of the young wizard, but he had never treated Tom badly, or stood in the way of any progress that Tom wanted to make, and thus Tom believed that without a doubt it would be he that received the transfiguration position at Hogwarts, and not Minerva McGonagall, and when that happened he knew exactly how the scene would play out. He would be very proud, smug about his victory over her, he knew exactly what he would say so that it would seem that he was kind and caring but would burn her up inside, with an outstretched hand he would say four simple words, 'No hard feelings, Minerva?' and that would be the icing on the cake, to see her reaction to such a statement and action as this plan in his head.

"Ahh Tom, it is good to see you again so soon, please do take a seat my dear boy, oh and can I tempt you with a sherbet lemon?" Tom stared at the bowl proffered to him and glanced into Dumbledore's sparkling periwinkle eyes beneath his half moon spectacles, and deciding that obliging the older wizards eccentricities he would fare better than were he to decline he smiled, reached forward and took a sherbet lemon and popped it into his mouth,  
"Thank you Headmaster, it is great to be back. Hogwarts, as you know, has always been the only home I have ever known. Congratulations on your promotion, I was very excited to hear of it," Tom paused to shift the sherbet lemon to the other side of his mouth before continuing to speak, "and also thank you for allowing me to come back here for this interview, and hopefully, for my career giving the same feeling of hospitality and homeliness, love and caring to the students of this school that my professors' gave to me." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled kindly, his whole face joining in on the smile and alerting Tom to the fact that the smile was indeed genuine, as the headmaster popped a sherbet lemon into his own mouth with a guilty look of pleasure.

"Now Tom, to the matter at hand," Dumbledore paused as he rolled a few phrases over in his head trying to think of the most delicate way of putting what it was that he had to say, "I know that you love this school and are fiercely loyal to it, because it means a great deal to you." Tom smiled in agreement, "and I have no doubt that you will treat the students well and encourage them and be a great teacher." Tom continued to smile, though it was more forced now for Dumbledore's tone was beginning to worry him. What was the old man going on about? "but I will not lie, you are very very young, and have no real experience in the world. You have not travelled outside of England, and between Hogwarts and the orphanage you have spent very little time anywhere else.

Yes it is true, you received one of the highest marks the school has ever seen in transfigurations, but pure knowledge is not all that it takes in this profession." Tom's smile had completely left his face now, and had been replaced by a sneer of anger and disbelief at what was happening to him, "There are several other applicants who are much more desirable to the position, witches and wizards who are older than yourself, who have lived lives in the real world, and have experience with many things that I believe are necessary and vital to a person's life. I do not believe that accepting your application to become a teacher here at Hogwarts at this stage would be beneficial to you, but rather I believe that it would be extremely detrimental to your progress and development.

You are young Tom, and there is a very large, wide world out there which you are free to enjoy, explore and revel in, I cannot accept your application and take all of those wondrous opportunities away from you my dear boy, I would forever feel guilty for taking away your shot at life. This is not to say that in several years time there will not be a position here at the school for you, rather I would be delighted to accept you as a teacher here once you have lived a little." Tom licked his lips and tried to steady his shaking hands as he mulled over what had been said, and with disgust noticed that there were tears welling in his eyes, Tom swiped at them angrily before looking up at Dumbledore.

"May I speak in my defence sir?" Dumbledore spread his hands and nodded, "I am ready for this sir, this is what I want to do with my life, I love this school more than anything else in the world!" Dumbledore nodded and interrupted,  
"That, my boy, is part of the problem. Tom, may I ask a personal question?" Tom nodded slowly, worried about what Dumbledore was going to discuss next, "have you ever been in love?" Tom had been preparing for numerous questions, including the mysterious deaths of his grandparents, parent's, and other relatives, the Chamber of Secrets, his gift of parseltongue, but never once did he imagine that this would be the question that Dumbledore would ask him, and he was so taken aback and surprised by the question that his answer was the perfect, pure truth.  
"No Sir, I have not. I have never had a girlfriend." In fact, although Tom had admired and enjoyed several girls' he had never once fancied or thought to take one as his date or partner, for the distraction and close relationship to him, seemed too much to bear. Dumbledore was nodding now, slowly with his hands clasped together and held against his own chest,

"Love, it is the strongest and most powerful human emotion Tom, and if you take this posting now, you will never find it. I am sorry to have to turn you away Tom, for you will, one day, make an amazing teacher, hopefully here within these halls that you have grown to love so much, and even more hopefully; whilst I am still Headmaster, but at this moment in time you are simply too young and inexperienced to take the position. I am sorry." Dumbledore, Tom knew, was being honest, he really was sorry about upsetting Tom, and although Tom realised this, he found it immensely hard to accept that Dumbledore was indeed acting with Tom's best interests at heart, and it was several long moments before Tom had controlled his anger enough to speak,  
"I have no money sir, what do you suggest I do with my life for the mean time?" Dumbledore, as Tom had expected, had already thought of this, and the older man leant forward and lifted a newspaper cutting and handed it to Tom,

"I believe that this position may interest you Tom, and prove to provide you with very valuable experience." Tom nodded and took the cutting and read it carefully,

_In Need of: _

_A talented wizard or witch to search and retrieve valuable, dangerous, and powerful magical objects, relics and instruments from various locations around the world. _

_Job duties include but are not limited to research, travel, curse control, and high levels of magical capabilities in defence against the dark arts, potions, charms, transfigurations, and Herbology. _

_Applicants need not have previous experience but must have high passing N.E.W.T.s in all of these areas; persons must also portray a strong will, quick thinking logical mind, exceptional body fitness, a healthy work attitude and a charming disposition. _

_All applicants are to send their qualifications to Caractacus Burke, C.O. Borgin and Burke's, 9 Knockturn Alley by the 1__st__ of December._

Tom reread the article several times before looking up at Dumbledore, who was watching him closely,

"It does sound good sir, but do you believe that I have a chance of getting the job? I know it states that experience is not necessary but..." Tom trailed off, appalled that he was so insecure and uncertain about his qualifications and ability. Dumbledore, however; seemed to believe that the job was perfect for Tom.  
"I have already handed your application in to Mr Burke, who is an old friend of mine and along with your application, my firmest and soundest praise and reassurance that you are the perfect candidate for the job. He is so certain that I am right that he removed that ad from the Daily Prophet when it had only been in there for three days. You're interview, if you would like to pursue this direction, is on the 2nd of December at Borgin and Burke's at 10 o'clock sharp." With that news, Dumbledore handed Tom a square of parchment that had been ripped off the bottom of a scroll, it was covered in coffee stains and it had the information regarding his interview scrawled onto it in bright violet ink. Tom stood and shook Dumbledore's hand with a small forced smile,  
"Thank you sir, I hope that I see why you are doing this very soon and that in several years, I do in fact return here to teach." Tom nodded his head and moved to leave, but paused in the door way, "you never know sir; I may even fall in love." And with that, he was gone, heading back along the long path towards Hogsmeade, his spirit dampened but not fully extinguished, the grubby square of parchment providing a tiny spark that kept his spirit going.


	2. Borgin and Burke's

**-Chapter Two-**

**Borgin and Burke's**

* * *

Tom strolled down Diagon Alley nervously on the 2nd of December, clasped in his hands his school transcript and recommendations from his teachers, his defeat at the job interview for the teaching position had really put Tom out, and now he felt butterflies unleashed in his stomach that he could not believe, they were so bad that he could not keep down any food, and thus was arriving at his interview on an empty stomach.

The job, he had discovered after further contact with Mr. Burke, involved not only finding the location of rare, unusual, powerful and hopeful antique objects but also in persuading their owners to part from them, for much less than they were actually worth. It was not, Tom had soon discovered, the most admirable and honest job, but rather a dirty, hands on job where his charming personality would come in handy, Tom knew that he was good and persuading people to do things that they, in most normal situations, would not do, and so, as he continued to think on this most strong trait of his, the butterflies began to disappear.

Perhaps, just perhaps Dumbledore was right, and this job would be a useful thing for him, after all Borgin and Burke's dealt with the darkest, most dangerous, rarest and most powerful artefacts, relics and objects in Europe....

Tom remembered back to the book he had stolen from the restricted section, and the rare magic that had consumed his imagination, one piece of magic in particular came to mind as he thought on the matter of artefacts, and that was horcrux. Objects in which a person placed part of their soul, as a safety measure should they die... Perhaps he would meet people who had their own horcruxes whilst he was working for Borgin and Burke's, perhaps he would discover horcruxes of famous witches and wizards and just perhaps, someone would teach him how to make a horcrux perfectly. Tom smiled a large beaming smile and quickened his pace towards Borgin and Burke's eager to begin the job that Dumbledore had assured him he would get.

Borgin and Burkes was a large shop, with a fireplace over near the back. It was also a very neat and organised shop, much to Tom's surprise. He was a little early for his interview, and thus decided that wandering around the different rooms and examining the different objects in order to have at least some knowledge on what he would be required to retrieve for the store. As he walked around he examined numerous shelves of objects he did not even know existed. Finally he found himself in the very back room, each room was organised according to price and this room held the darkest, most powerful, dangerous and ancient of all the objects in Borgin and Burke's. Tom found himself reading about objects that not even his wildest imagination could dream up, well not until it was unleashed in any case.

One such example was a book; it was large and heavy with thick black binding and yellowing pages. It was alike to most other older books, except that this book was chained shut with large, magical chains and a big heavy padlock. Tom looked at it curiously, wandering why such a book would be chained up; he picked up the information card and read it,

_This book is an ancient runic translation of the darkest spells known to the woad mages that once lived in the marshes near Avalon. Only someone who has drunk the water of innermost fountain in the hidden faerie city of Avalon may read these pages and not suffer a most terrible and painful death. __Avalon has long been lost to the Wizarding world after the Arthur Merlin incident, and thus this book has been out of use since those days, clues, however; as to the location of Avalon can be found in the next book along, Arthur's diary. __Together, they may help to unleash the most powerful, old, and arcane magic in the world, the old kingdom magic that is the life of the very life force and being of this earth that we live on._

_SET- 500 000 Galleons_

Tom stepped back in amazement, 500 000 Galleons for such a pair of books, one could buy a mansion in the richest street of Merlin's Lane for that money, and have some to spare. Could anyone ever hope that two books could lead them to having such power that they would pay such a large amount for such an unsure product? A door creaked and Tom drew himself away from a pack of 'Killing snap' cards worth a mere 15 000 galleons and wandered back through the rooms to the front room where there were such things as the Hand of Glory, and a mirror that would trap you inside if you looked at it for too long. Behind the counter stood a short, stocky man with greasy hair that fell over his watery blue eyes. He wore an old fashioned, but well kept brown suit and vest combination complete with a magenta cravat.

"Mr Burke?" Tom asked smoothly with a large smile, as he strode forward confidently and shook the man's hand eagerly.  
"Ahh, you must be Mr. Riddle! Please come out the back and let us get this all started." Tom was shocked but not completely surprised to hear that Mr. Burke had a strong Southern Irish accent. Mr Burke smiled and with one hand placed on Tom's shoulder, led the young Riddle boy through a maze of hidden doors into a long thin office on the third floor of the building. As they passed a tall, thin, greasy man with a hook nose and dark tanned skin Mr. Burke merely stated, "My associate Mr. Borgin, he takes care of the customers and I take care of the finances!" Mr. Borgin snarled and muttered something foul as he slunk back to the front room.

The room only had one window, but it was a magnificent window that took up the entire wall behind Mr. Burke's desk. The two side walls of the office were made completely of bookshelves, right to the roof and crammed full of different scrolls, books, parchments, maps and other such objects. Mr Burke's desk was a large, thickly built oak desk, with intricate beautiful carvings, and a very neat and organised top. The room was warm despite the snow outside, due to the large marble fireplace that took up half of the far wall. In front of the fire, on a large red rug stood three arm chairs around a coffee table that matched Mr. Burke's desk and hung above the fireplace was an oil portrait of Mr. Burke and a young blonde girl.

Tom examined this painting closely, Mr. Burke stood his hand resting on the thin shoulder of a girl aged around 11, with two long plaited pigtails of light blonde, a delicate northern European face, and a pair of dark blue/grey eyes that sparkled ever so slightly with mischievousness. The young girl, Tom noted as she rubbed her slightly ski-jump nose with the back of her hand, was wearing Slytherin robes.  
"You're daughter Mr. Burke?" Tom asked with polite interest, for it was an easy fact to know that all parents adored their children, and indeed, as Tom examined the other paintings and the few scratchy sepia photos' Mr Burke was no different. There were numerous images of the young blonde girl, in Slytherin Quidditch Robes holding a Quaffle beaming proudly, one of the girl now with short fashionable blonde hair and a straight fringe stroking the neck of a racing Hippogriff in a 1st place photo and one of her holding an All-rounder Merit Trophy, that commended her for her gaining mostly Outstanding and a few excellent in her OWL's, combined with Quidditch team, duelling club, and hippogriff breeding extracurricular activities in her 5th year.  
"Yes, that is my Maria. Such a beautiful girl, she's in sixth year now that is her holding her Quidditch Captain's badge and her prefect badge, she's a talented young witch... But we are not here to talk about her, please Mr. Riddle, take a seat and let us get down to business." At the mention of business Mr Burke rubbed his hands together greedily and grinned at Tom, showing off his several golden teeth.

"As you obviously know, I am retiring from my position as retriever of objects for the store and taking a more, managerial role purely providing finances and so forth, and I require someone to take my place. The job entails searching through documents such as personal letters, wills, insurance policies and so forth, to discover who has something that is of interest to us, we then approach the person, charm them without magic, and convince them to sell us the object for a fraction of the actual worth. Dumbledore does not know the full details of my business rather he scolds me for overcharging here in the shop when he browses by occasionally." Mr. Burke paused and chuckled as he realised that he had gotten off course, "But none-the-less, this job is an important one, there are many dark objects out there that their owners do not understand the value of, and are merely left at the back of a room or used as a doorstop, all we are doing is preserving history by purchasing such items and selling them to those who will truly appreciate their rarity. The fact that we are able to do so by tricking people into selling items to us for a fraction of the real worth is just a homage to our dark ancestor roots, you do not become rich and successful by being kind Tom. Does the thought of doing this work which is less than moral bother you?" Mr. Burke asked, Tom shook his head and leant forward, he was worried that this was a trap, but he wanted to be honest,  
"To be totally honest with you Mr. Burke, the idea of working for you dealing with such dark objects is very exciting. Whether the manner in which the objects are obtained is moral or ethical does not bother me in the slightest, though the darker side is much more interesting and exciting." Tom leant back and watched Mr. Burke, trying to read his expression, but Mr. Burke, it turned out, was even better at hiding his thoughts than Tom.

"This desk is a rather special object itself, it is a lie detector you see, if the person lie's it tells me, and only I can see what it says..." Mr. Burke paused and looked at Tom, who sat quietly awaiting Mr. Burke to tell him that he had the job, for what he had said had been no lie. Mr. Burke's stern face changed to a beaming smile as he held out his hand, "Congratulations Tom, now today you will follow me around just to show you the ropes but as of tomorrow, you my boy, are on your own!" Mr. Burke laughed a booming laugh and grabbed his coat and wand, and smiled at Tom, "come come, you and I are apparating to number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black's have something I'm rather keen to lay my hands on."


	3. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter Three-**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Tom found himself and Mr. Burke standing outside a long stretch of houses, Mr. Burke straightened his jacket and fiddled with his cravat before turning to Tom, a strange look on his face,  
"Now, do not get offended Tom, but Riddle is not a well known wizarding name, the Black's are more likely to respond better to a old name, what was your mother's maiden name?" Tom paused and licked his lips before speaking,  
"Gaunt sir." Mr. Burke tried but failed to hide the surprise from his face,  
"You are a Gaunt?" Tom nodded and a large grin spread across Mr. Burke's face, "perfect. Now this is the house of Pollux and Irma Black, they live here with their three children, Walburga, Cygnus and Alphard. The Black's, as you no doubt no, are one of the oldest, purest families that there are, and as a result within their chambers hold many a pretty piece that I would like, however; they are no fools, they're clever so we must try exceptionally hard to convince them to part with anything that they own. Now are you ready Tom?" Tom smiled,  
"Yes sir, I believe so." Mr. Burke smiled a large grin revealing, once more, his golden teeth to the world. He then strode up to the steps and knocked on Number 12's door.

There was the sound of a small creature coming to the door and a house elf appeared on the doorstep of the open door.  
"What business do the gentlemen have at the House of Black Kreacher asks?" The house-elf stated tilting his head upwards to examine the two wizards; Mr. Burke looked down at the creature without even moving his head,  
"Tell you're Master that Mr Burke is here to discuss the proposition I gave him last week." Tom noted with some admiration that Mr. Burke's voice had changed to almost a drawl of arrogance and power, the house-elf lowered his gaze and nodded and turned to leave, but paused and glanced at Tom,  
"And who, Kreacher asks good, pure-blood Mr. Burke, is the boy?" The house-elf squealed in pain as Mr. Burke's cane came down hard on its head,  
"This is no boy. He is Mr. Gaunt." The house-elf cowered rubbing his head and nodded bowing,  
"Kreacher apologises to Mister's Burke and Gaunt, how rude of Kreacher to ask that, Kreacher asks for forgiveness from the pure-blood wizards, forgiveness." Mr. Burke rolled his eyes and raised his cane once more,  
"GET YOUR MASTER!" He said firmly and the elf scurried off, Mr. Burke shook his head, "I told Pollux to get an already trained house-elf but he insisted on the better price he got down at Crabbe's for a 'fresh' one that he could train himself, stupid mistake, house-elf training is long and tedious." Tom nodded with a smirk, unable to not take pleasure in the pain the 'kreacher' was feeling. The elf returned and gave what was no doubt meant to be a smile,

"Master Black welcomes Master's Burke and Gaunt to his house and apologises, apologsies for stupid stupid Kreacher's actions. Master says that Master's Burke and Gaunt should come this way, to the room to wait." The elf waited for Mr. Burke and Tom to enter before he lead them into the drawing room and took their coats and hats, but, Tom noticed with a chuckle, left Mr. Burke's cane with him.

The house-elf came scurrying back, "Would the kind, good, smart masters like a drink whilst they wait for the Master Black?" Mr. Burke nodded and waved his hand dismissingly,  
"Two coffees and something to eat, sandwiches perhaps?" The house-elf bowed low and backed out of the room repeating the phrase,  
"Yes Mr, Mr Burke. Master Black likes Mr Burke so Kreacher likes Mr Burke, because Master Black is wise, yes Master is wise," and other such ramblings, all the way to the kitchen.

Mr. Burke took a seat and pulled out a parchment and quill and began scribbling down some thoughts, Tom however; stood and wandered around the room running his hands over the wall in amazement. It was covered entirely with a large tree and faces were placed on each of the branches- it was the Black Family tree. It was magnificent, the amount of powerful wizards on the walls, Tom smiled, if there was ever a house to have a member who was an expert on Horcruxes, no doubt Black was the one. Tom smiled, proud as he realised that he, in his sixth year at Hogwarts had created a piece of dark magic that most accomplished adults could not even conceive to accomplish.

After killing his muggle father and grand-father Tom had framed his Uncle Morfin, and returned to school as though nothing had ever happened. Only deep inside him he was eager, ready to try the spell that he had read about early in the year, the spell that had caused old Slughorn to almost defecate with fear at its mention, the Horcrux. It had taken months upon months of searching in the restricted section in the middle of the night for Tom to finally find the spell to complete the Horcrux. He had the object that he desired, a diary containing everything he knew about the Chamber of Secrets, he was still bitter about the defeat he had suffered there, that stupid girl Myrtle had died, which had been a rush, but then, it had gotten too risky, and Tom had been forced to frame that oaf half-wit half giant boy of the killings to save his own neck, and receive a nice, Service to the School award in the process.....

But he would complete what he wanted one day, through his diary which he would somehow get back into the school. He would get someone else to complete his work- ridding the school of mud-bloods and blood-traitors. The diary with a portion of his sixteen year old self contained in the pages; would ensure that no matter what happened to him, so long as the book remained in one piece, he would not die. A thrill raced through him as he refrained himself from an evil chuckle as he thought about how amazing such a feat was, it had been over a year since he had made his first horcrux, and he had to admit, it was addictive, already he was craving the power and rush he gained with making it and wanted desperately to make another one. He had a few deaths up his sleeve of course, Myrtle and his grandfather, so should he find a suitable object he would easily be able to make another one. As Tom thought on this he fiddled with his family ring, a gold ring with a black stone that had on it the Perevell coat of arms, the Gaunt's were related not only to Salazar Slytherin himself but to the Perevell's, considered royals amongst pure-bloods, the ring was a powerful reminder of Tom's heritage... Tom stopped in shock as he realised that the ring was the perfect item for his next horcrux, he was forced to shove his hand deep into his pocket at this thought to save himself from running from the room to do the spell then and there, he turned around and saw that Mr Burke was watching him closely,

"Alright there Tom?" He asked cautiously,  
"Yes, it's just that looking at this family tree makes me so proud of the pure-blood that runs in my veins, and I feel so privileged to be amongst not one but two such families, the Burke's and Black's." Mr Burke nodded, and although he forced a smile Tom knew that his lie had not taken completely, Mr. Burke, however; asked no other question to Tom's great relief.

Several moments later a tall, broad man with a thick set brow entered the room. He wore an expensive silk vest over a white silk shirt and tailored pants and in his hand he held a cigar. Mr. Burke stood with a grin and shook the man's hand heartily,  
"Pollux! It is good to see you again." The man nodded and shook Mr. Burke's hand firmly,  
"Caractacus, a pleasure to have you in my house." Pollux Black appeared to be around fifty, his black hair was starting to grey and his deep set black eyes were beady and watery with ill-health, and they stared at Tom waiting for an introduction,  
"This is Tom Gaunt; he is taking over my running job at the store. Tom, this is Mr Black." Tom smiled and nodded his head as he held out his hand, Pollux clasped it firmly,  
"Please, call me Pollux. Now, what are you trying to take from me now Burke?" His voice was light and gruff as he sat and gestured that his guests should do the same, but somehow Tom felt that there was a warning of malice behind the seemingly friendly banter.

Burke smiled before speaking,  
"I remember, back when you and I were back at school, you speaking about an object that your great aunt had left you, a necklace, rough and obviously hand made in gold, two serpents and their mouths form the clasp? If I remember correctly, it was what you called 'cheap, ugly and distasteful' do you still have the object in your possession?" Pollux nodded,  
"I do, it's an ugly thing that no one would purchase and I did not want to just throw it away. What is it?" Caractacus smiled,  
"It's nothing, I've looked everywhere and there is no account of such a necklace, however; I was approached by the Malfoy's the other day, and they were requesting a snake necklace. I thought of yours, it may not be magical or anything of the sought, but it is a snake necklace of gold." Black nodded and picked up his wand,  
"Accio snake necklace." He said with a flick and the object zipped through the air into his lap. It was roughly made, and the gold did not shine beautifully, rather it seemed dull and lifeless, there were four hollow spots where previously gems had been set into the eyes, and as Tom looked at the necklace, he had no clue as to why Mr Burke wanted such an object.  
"Two galleons should cover the gold that it is made of, do you not agree Pollux?" Caractacus stated pulling out two galleons and rubbing one of them before placing them on the table where they shone brilliantly in comparison to the necklace, which Tom was now beginning to believe, was actually made of bronze. Obviously, Pollux agreed because he put the two galleons in his inside pocket and handed the necklace over to Burke with a sniff,  
"There you are have the damned thing, now I have business to attend to, I do apologise for cutting this short. When Maria and the kids come back from Hogwarts for Christmas you and Elizabeth must come round for dinner, I believe that Irma is throwing a Christmas party actually." Pollux had stood by this stage and Kreacher had reappeared, "You may come too Tom dear boy, now Kreacher will show you out."

Once back at Borgin and Burke's, Caractacus raised into his office pulling Tom along, he placed the necklace on his desk and raised his wand and waved it, suddenly the dust rose from the necklace and it gleamed so bright that Tom realised that it was rough because it was nearly pure gold and was almost pliable by hand, four diamonds now shone out of the snake's eyes, but still it proved to be nothing more than a necklace.  
"What is it?" Tom asked, Caractacus grinned and pointed to a large scroll written in Greek, with a translation next to it, which Tom read eagerly after noticing a diagram of the necklace on the bottom of the parchment.

* * *

_The Necklace of Harmonia_

_A cursed necklace fashioned by the god Hephaestus and given to Harmonia, the daughter of his wife Aphrodite and her lover Ares, as a way to get even at Aphrodite by cursing all her children. __Although the necklace seems to prolong age it causes extreme bad luck._

_Harmonia and her husband Cadmus both wore the necklace and were turned into serpents.  
__Harmonia's daughter Semele wore it and the same day as she got it was destroyed when she forced Zeus to prove his identity by appearing to her.  
__Queen Jocasta wore it several generations later. It prolonged her age and beauty and she married the man who killed her husband, only to discover that this man was Oedipus, her son. She committed suicide and Oedipus tore out his eyes.  
__The necklace was stolen by Phallyus and given to his favourite mistress. The son of this mistress was then overtaken by madness and burnt down the house, killing Phallyus, himself and his mother.  
__Several other deaths are owed to this necklace, and entire families have been cursed by it, and thus removed from the bloodlines._

_The necklace is made of almost pure gold, in the shape of two snakes whose open mouths form the clasp. Their eyes are made up of four bright diamonds. Anyone who wears the necklace bears its curse._

* * *

There beneath the writing was a diagram exactly the same as the necklace that Mr. Burke was presenting on a bust and writing up a display card for, Tom stared in amazement,  
"How much is it actually worth?" He asked, Mr Burke smiled broadly,  
"It hasn't worked in over 100 years, but whether that is because the magic of the old gods has faded or because it has not been worn is a mystery.  
Not that the potential buyers need to know that of course, but you asked me what it is worth, and because of that fact I believe it's value to be placed at around 10 000 Galleons, because a simple spell will reveal it is cursed and the old gods cursed oh so many things.  
The price that I shall put on it and the price that I have no doubt it will sell easily at, is 20 000 Galleons, and I promise you Tom, that it will be sold with-in six months." Mr. Burke finished the card and smiled and picked up the objects.

"So Tom, are you up to the job? Hours are 8-5 week days, and if you must go on a weekend then you must go. Travel expenses are covered by me; research materials are all available here. Ten Galleons a day is the pay."Tom smiled broadly,  
"I'd love the job sir." Mr. Burke grinned and patted Tom on the back,  
"That's great news Tom! I have a good feeling about you! I believe that we can all expect great things from you." He smiled and went to leave but Tom stopped him,  
"One thing Mr. Burke, I've nowhere to live, can you possibly advance my pay check so I may organise something?" Mr Burke shook his head with a smile,  
"Upstairs, there is a room, bathroom and kitchen. It's yours. No one uses it, most of the rooms up there are storage but there is a free room up there with a bed, cupboard and desk in it, feel free to move in tonight. You start tomorrow don't forget, I'll make you're pay 9 galleon's a day, taking 1 galleon for rent. Now, off with you go fetch your stuff!" Tom smiled and nodded before turning and leaving, amazed at how fast everything was travelling.


	4. The Creation of the Second Horcrux

Tom had very few possessions, and as a result it took very little time for him to move them into the upstairs rooms of Borgin and Burke's. The room was plain, with black sheets and bedclothes, and thick black curtains, and Tom liked it that way. He carefully placed his clothing into the cupboard, marvelling at his numerous black dress pants, dark green ties, and black dress shirts. There were several other objects, his Slytherin uniform, and some cloaks but overall Tom's wardrobe was plain, yet sophisticated, it paid to be well presented in the wizarding world.

Once the room was completed to Tom's high standard he removed his ring and placed it on his desk, smiling at how it gleamed in the desk lamp's light. He was annoyed that it had taken him so long to think of turning the ring into a horcrux, but at least it was happening at last. Tom looked up at the book case, only the bottom shelf was full, he had not the money to buy many books, the ones that he did have were all second hand, bought from the depths of sale bins in Knockturn Alley, nonetheless, they were dark books filled with terrible magic that many dared not even imagine. He leant forward and with his thin nimble fingers pulled out his diary, grinning as the rush of adrenaline and power surged through him as he held his first ever horcrux. He placed it next to the ring, smiling to see how the two complemented each other.

Tom smiled down at the two objects that meant so much to him. The diary that held the memories of all his ambition and power from school, all the good things that he had achieved and the disappointment of the chamber of secrets failure. He had been too risky and bold then, but it had taught him much. He was not finished yet, when he returned as a teacher to Hogwarts, he would open the chamber and take control of the school. Removing the impure from the sacred hallways and ensuring that magic, was once again a pure trait. Of course there was the problem of breeding, as he put it, but that too was easily fixed. Tom had already started to plan a system that analysed bloodlines from all over Europe, from England to Russia, and propose marriages to ensure that the blood lines were not destroyed by incest.

Love was not real, it was merely a figment of one's imagination, and love counted for nothing in relationships, his parents was proof of that. Proposed marriages had worked in the past, they would work again. People would be able to grow fond of one another if they put their minds to it; it was not difficult he was sure.

Besides, for the well being of the wizarding race, sacrifices would have to be made in all parties. He chuckled at the brilliance of his plan. No one needed to know that his blood was not entirely pure; the blood that was magical in his veins was some of the purest oldest blood. He hated the fact that it had been watered down but there was nothing that could be done about that. He would never have children, for he'd be passing on his impure blood, but he alone would survive forever.

At the thought of his magical blood Tom turned his attention to his ring, fondling it with pride. How amazing that his blood lines went back for centuries, back to the beginning of all time directly for all he knew. It was the perfect object to place a part of his soul into.

He grinned as he realised he was playing creator, dividing the very essence of his being into different parts. His only disappointment was that he could not choose which part of his soul to remove. If he could then that would be the ultimate achievement. Yet none of the darkest books he had purchased mentioned the ability to choose, they merely stated that upon committing murder the soul was broken apart, whilst still in the body but separated from the rest and only a wizard of exceptional constitution, strength of mind and skill that section from their body and place it into an object. This object would then be known as a horcrux and few things could destroy it. Whilst a horcrux survived the person could not die. Tom was still unsure just how many times a soul could be divided, but he was sure that with the resources available to him here at Borgin and Burke's finally he would be able to find books that answered all his questions.

He scowled as he remembered Mr Burke's words outside the Black house. His new boss was right, Riddle was not a suitable name, and he would have to think of a new one, one that pulsated with pureblood power. Outside an owl hooted and flew away, as though pre-empting what evil was about to occur in the room.

Tom awoke the next morning and headed downstairs to familiarise himself with the stock that the store had before he would begin working out what people had that could be of interest to him and the store. He felt lighter, more confident now that he had successfully created his second horcrux. He was confident that this job would enable him to make contacts with the right sort of people that would later on help him achieve his goal.

Mr Borgin was already downstairs, wiping a dirty cloth over the service bench as though it would help.

"Ahh, Mr. Riddle, good morning." Mr Borgin stated with a sarcastic sneer. Tom smiled and replied nevertheless,

"Morning, Mr Borgin. Just thought I would familiarise myself with the stock before I go looking for things to buy. See what things seem popular and so forth." Mr. Borgin shrugged,

"I don't particularly care what you do, just stay out of my way. I don't need you down here talking my ear of all day!" Mr Borgin sniffed and blew his nose on the 'cleaning' cloth. Tom nodded with a smile before wandering off to the back room to begin learning about the stock.

As he neared the front of the store he heard voices, and out of habit, he began to listen in.

"Pandora! Will you hurry up and choose something already?" Sounded a female voice, another female responded in a short crisp Irish accent,

"Shut up Prince, we can't turn up to Slughorn's party without a stupid gift for him. Neither you nor I are talented enough to be in his group were it not without our connections. He doesn't understand the fame and money that hippogriff racing can render yet, once he does my place in his little collection will be permanently secured." Pandora stated with firm distraction. The girl, whose name was Prince, muttered under her breath as she walked away,

"You mean you're not talented enough. I am in his collection because of my potions." Prince picked up a knight from a nearby chess set, and muttered under her breath. Tom waited expectantly, to see what Pandora would do. Tom moved closer able to see the girls, he saw a short fit girl, with fashionable shoulder length blonde hair, and a finely designed face with a familiar upturned nose splattered with freckles. Tom recognised her as Burke's daughter from the portraits.

Pandora strode forward towards the Prince girl, a snarl on her face that sent a shiver of excitement through Tom's body,

"I heard that Eileen. Don't think that Slughorn gives a damn about you and you're stupid potions. All you do is sit in the library all day, studying all alone, trying to be good at something to justify your reason to live, and your reason to take up space and breathe air. You need to try to be good at something, I don't.

I have ambition, intelligence, good social skills, I can manipulate any person into doing what I want, believing what I want them to, saying what I tell them too.

You know full well, just because I am not top of the class does not mean I am not worthy of my place on Slughorn's shelf. I do well in every class, am on the Quidditch team, I train hippogriffs for racing, I have reason, power, people look up to me. People think about me, they want to please me!" Pandora paused to tilt her head sideways, she was inches away from Prince, and yet the taller girl was cowering away, unable to meet Pandora's gaze. Pandora stroked Eileen's cheek,

"You're just some poor hopeless Slytherin that is asked to join his crew because he screwed your mother years ago when she was still his student, and now he's afraid to not dote on you in case she spills the beans." The Irish girl slowed her voice so that every malice filled word cut into the Prince girl, who was now whimpering in fear.

"I'm sorry Pandora, I'm sorry." She begged to Tom's surprise, he had expected more of a fight from the tall, pale dark haired girl. Her nose was slightly crooked, obviously having been broken before, her greasy hair was tied back in a simple flattering pony tail, she would no doubt have been attractive were she not standing next to Pandora. The blonde girl oozed confidence and charisma that enhanced her Irish beauty, Tom could easily see how the blonde gained so much power from her peers, she had ever factor that created the sort of person who could become a leader.

Tom leant on the shelf and Pandora's head snapped round to glare at Tom, she looked him up and down with unhidden disdain, "we're having a private conversation, so, whoever you are, I'd prefer if you didn't stand there and eavesdrop," Tom smiled his most charming smile and bowed his head in apology,

"I'm sorry Miss, I overheard voices and wanted to know if you needed any help choosing anything?" he lied, Eileen went to speak but Pandora dug her manicured nails into the other girls arm to stop her,

"Help us? You must be father's new employee, Tom isn't it?" She asked, head tilted to the side,

"rather common name Tom almost would think it's a muggle name," Pandora stated as she looked at Tom as though he were no more than a piece of rubbish underneath her Italian leather designer shoes. Tom, although he was bristling with anger inside, acted as though the comment did not bother him,

"I heard you mention that you were interested in purchasing a gift for Professor Slughorn, may I suggest something? I know him rather well," Tom offered calmly, the look on his face one of pure conviction that even Pandora could not ignore,

"What is it?" she asked cautiously, walking after Tom as he led her to one of the other rooms,

"This, Slug used to have one but it was broken, I know that he liked it very much." Tom stated, picking up an hourglass in which the sand was swirling quickly,

"An hourglass? Surely a watch would be a better idea than that?" Eileen, the greasy haired girl piped up with a sneer that caused Tom's smile to waver,

"This is no ordinary hour-glass, it is, I must admit, a trivial object however Slughorn enjoyed it, the slower that the sand moves the more interesting the conversation," Maria glanced at it and pursed her lips in thought,

"Are they rare?" Tom nodded, and she smiled reaching out and taking the proffered object from Tom's hand, her fingers brushing his ring and sending a flash of power and excitement through his body as she almost leapt back, clasping the hour glass to her chest staring at Tom's hand in horror,

"I'll get Mr Borgin to wrap it," she whispered silently, unable to meet Tom's eyes as she turned and quickly marched from the room, followed by a confused Eileen.

Pandora glanced back at Tom and he saw fear and curiosity etched into her features, and then and there he swore that he would discover what it was she had seen or felt when she had touched his ring, his horcrux. Tom slipped the ring off and placed it into the inside pocket of his vest before returning to his browsing of the store, his mind almost completely on the task at hand.


End file.
